HurricaneHell's User Ideas
HurricaneHell Component Rewards Basic Idea: :It works much like the Gold Rewards system, granting you Components for a Robot of your choice based on the battle results. Win + 1st: 250 Components Win + 2nd: 150 Components Win + 3rd: 100 Components Win + 4th, 5th, or 6th: 50 Components Defeat: 25 Components New Gamemode: Infinite Ammo Basic Idea: :Basically Skirmish as it doesn't impact your ranking. You take in your hangar as is, but there's a twist. All of your weapons have infinite ammo. Okay, not really "infinite", but reload times are set to 0 seconds, and RWF speed is set to 0 seconds. Magnum not recommended due to a lack of an actual "Reload", although it technically uses ammo. Basically any form of reloading automatically finishes. Passive Module: Regulator Kit Basic Idea: :Decreases ability cooldown time by 2 Seconds Price: 75,000 Ag Passive Module: Resistance Kit Basic Idea: :Gives your Robot an ever-lasting 10% Damage Resistance Price: 500 Au Passive Module: Healing Kit Basic Idea: :Heals your robot for 0.4% of it's max health every second (0.1% less than max level Mechanic pilot skill) Price: 500 Au "Unequip All" Button Basic Idea: :A Button usable while viewing your bot in your hangar. Pressing it removes all weapons and modules from the Robot simultaneously. New Falcon 'Fangs Out' Function Basic Idea: :Instead of what we have now, it becomes like the Ragnarok Squad robots and can stay in either mode indefinitely. While out of Fangs Out mode, one weapon and damage resistance. While in Fangs Out mode, three heavies and no resistance, except you can stay like that if you want to. There is a second available button to Jump, only usable when Fangs Out is active and has a 25 second cooldown. Pilot Skills on other Robots & New Skill Concepts Basic Idea: :Pilot Skills. Altering your robot's functions since whenever they were released. Mainly what you'll see here are new skill concepts. ---- New Standard Skill Concepts :Skills that are available for a good number of robots. Tactical Electrician -'' Alters the way a robot's shield regenerates, but also alters the robot itself in some other way, whether negatively or positively. ''Interspersed Electrician -'' Alters the way a robot's shield regenerates. Unlike Tact. Electrician, this does NOT alter the bot in some other way. ''Conserver -'' Upon reaching a certain durability level, instantly recharges the robot's shield capacity. Only triggers once per battle. This does NOT apply to the mountable Ancile. ''Redirecter -'' The robot's weapons deal increased damage, but reduces shield capacity by 5%. This does NOT apply to the mountable Ancile. ''Strengthened Link -'' Prevents the robot's weapons from being shot off by a Critical Hit, but reduces weapon damage by 7.5%. (Applicable to all robots) ''Armored Legs -'' Prevents the robot's legs from being damaged by a Critical Hit, but reduces speed by 7.5%. (Applicable to all robots) ''Resistor -'' Gives the robot a 12% damage resistance. (Applicable to all robots EXCEPT Falcon, Fenrir, Ao Guang & Leech) ''Tenacious Survivor -'' Upon reaching a certain durability level, gives the robot a 25% damage resistance for 30 seconds. Only triggers once per battle. (Applicable to all robots EXCEPT Leech & Ao Guang) ''Adept Combatant -'' Increases Weapon Damage & Durability by 1.5% (Applicable to all robots) ''Enduring Knight -'' Increases Robot & Physical Shield Durability by 7.5%. For Lancelot & Raijin, durability increase is applied to each individual shield separately. Does NOT apply to the Ecu. (Applicable to any robot with a built-in Physical Shield.) ''Old Warrior's Defiance -'' Makes the robot 20% less likely to get locked down, Corrosion only does 50% of it's original damage, Cryogenic weapons fill the freeze meter 20% less quickly, and Suppression effect is 25% less effective. (Applicable to any robot that existed during or prior to update 2.4.0; anything beyond the Wild Bunch cannot be applied with this skill.) '''New Unique Skill Concepts :Skills that are only available to a small handful of robots or to a singular robot. Not necessarily legendary pilot skills, but can be. ''Fuel Reserve -'' Allows the Hover to fly for a longer amount of time. (Hover Exclusive) ''Hefty Destroyer -'' Increases Hellburner's ability damage by 50% (to itself & enemies), but removes the speed boost. (Hellburner Exclusive) ''Hefty Resistor -'' Increases Phantom's ability damage resistance by 7%, but removes the speed boost. (Phantom Exclusive) ''Hefty Assassin -'' Increases the robot's weapon damage by 7.5%, but removes the ability speed boost. For Pursuer, stealth can still be used. For Carnage & Lance, ability is just disabled. (Pursuer, Carnage & Lancelot Exclusive) ''Hefty Defender -'' Increases the robot's durability and weapon damage by 12%, but removes the speed boost. (Rhino Exclusive) ''Hefty Reviver -'' Increases healing amount per pulse by 10%, but removes the speed boost. (Mender Exclusive) ''Hefty Suppressor -'' Increases number of buckshots fired to 5, but removes the speed boost. (Blitz Exclusive) ''Flexible Defender -'' Increases the ability rotation speed to 30 degrees per second, but lowers weapon damage by 1%. (Rhino Exclusive) ''Hunter -'' Gives the Stalker a 33% speed boost when using stealth, but reduces durability by 2.5%. (Stalker Exclusive) ''Defense Stormer -'' Deploying the shield no longer slows down the robot. (Gareth & Galahad Exclusive) ''Hillclimber -'' Fujin & Invader can now climb up steep inclines like the Raijin, Weyland & Rayker. (Fujin & Invader Exclusive) ''Marathon Runner -'' Loki's Speed increases by 20%, but forces the Loki into Recon Mode, meaning it can never use it's weapons. (Loki Exclusive) New Equipment Skill Concepts :Pilot Skills applicable directly to equipment. ''Rapid Fire -'' Increases the weapon's fire rate by 20%. (Applicable to Punisher, Molot counterparts, Magnum & Viper) ''Restrainer - '' Increases root chance by 2% (Applicable to all root/lockdown Weapons) Fenrir ''Traditionalist -'' Disables Mobile Mode & forces the Fenrir into Defensive Mode. In turn, the Fenrir receives an extra 5% damage resistance that stacks with its current 50% resistance, barely falling short of the Falcon's 60% resistance. ''Tactical Electrician -'' Alters Shield Regeneration and Damage Resistance. While in Mobile Mode, Aegis Shield recharges at 20% of it's normal rate (exact rate not stated on info). While in Defensive Mode, Aegis recharges at 80% of the normal rate & the Fenrir loses 5% of its damage resistance. Fujin ''Interspersed Electrician -'' Changes the way the shield regenerates. While Sentry Mode is inactive, the energy shield will charge at 1% of it's max. capacity, however, While Sentry Mode is active, the Energy Shield will charge at only 2% of it's max. capacity; a trade off. ''Redirecter -'' Increases the Fujin's weapon damage, but reduces shield capacity by 5%. Bulwark ''Interspersed Electrician -'' Changes the way the shield regens. While Protection is active (Aegis On) the Aegis will regenerate 0.5% of its maximum capacity, and while Protection is inactive (Aegis Off) the Aegis will regenerate at 4% of its maximum capacity; like the Fujin, a trade off of regen rate. Carnage ''Interspersed Electrician -'' Carnage's shield activation threshold is increased to 20% of max. capacity and regen rate is increased to 4%. Dragon Robot Rework Basic Idea: If we're being honest here, there's really one dragon that stands out amongst the pack, or doesn't stand out because you can't even target it. The Ao Jun seems to outmatch it's dragon brethren almost every time. So this is what I propose; ''Ao Jun -'' - Reduced flying speed (-25%) - Slightly reduced flamethrower damage (-2.5%) ''Ao Guang -'' - Increased flying speed to match Ao Jun (+75%) - Increased ground speed (+3 km/h at all levels) ''Ao Qin -'' - Increased flying speed to match Ao Jun (+90%) - Slightly increased durability (+2.5%) - Increased weapon damage during flight (+50%) Key Exchange Basic Idea: Trade in your Silver or Gold for keys. Basically component conversion but without that hefty conversion price. '''''Silver -> Keys :10,000 Ag > 1 Key. 100,000 Ag > 10 Keys. 1M Ag > 100 Keys. 10M > 1,000 Keys. Gold -> Keys :2 Au > 1 Key. 20 Au > 10 Keys. 200 Au > 100 Keys. 2,000 Au > 1,000 Keys.